Story of another rapture
by StrangerOutsider
Summary: No se amaban entre si pero la amaban y ella les amaba de regreso desde el fondo de su corazón, lo demostraba cada vez que caminaba por los jardines con la marca de una simple amante colgando del ruedo de su falda, cada vez que sostenía a Egg o Rhae con amor y los arrullaba como si fueran Anya, cada vez que negaba su nombre y sonreía a las personas que hablaban a sus espaldas


Story of another rapture

The other queen of love and beauty

Saandra fue sumisa y correcta toda su vida, al menos para cualquier persona ajena a su familia, su madre siempre hermosa y tranquila estaba constantemente escondiendo sus travesuras ante su señor padre, quien se esforzó por esconder ante las visitas su carácter demasiado explosivo. La abuela Rhaelle decía constantemente mientras cubría la sonrisa cínica en sus labios que la sangre del dragón realmente latía en sus venas cada vez que se enojaba con alguien, Robert, la mayoría de las veces; durante sus cortas y esporádicas visitas desde el Valle de Arryn. Sus padres amaban a Robert más que a ella, era algo que sabía muy bien y no le afectaba demasiado; su abuela la prefería por sobre su padre incluso y estaba todo el tiempo dándole lecciones de cosas que había experimentado alguna vez, el más importante de estos era el de siempre cumplir con su deber. La abuela había estado comprometida con su abuelo desde joven, ella se había casado con el hombre que su padre escogió para ella, sus hermanos sin embargo, el mayor casado con una plebeya, dos de ellos casados entre si y el menor rompió el compromiso a favor de una vida caballeresca; cuatro casas insultadas profundamente porque ellos no habian querido cumplir con su deber. Ahora sus hermanos estaban muertos y enterrados, el reino era dirigido por un Lanister mientras su sobrina era obligada y lastimada por su sobrino sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla y ella permanecía, viva y orgullosa

Avanzando en sus años Saandra no se volvió más festiva, sino más arisca y huraña para todos y el único momento en el cual no peleaba con Robert cuando este tenía el tino de venir de visita era cuando, amparados por el manto de la noche, su hermano la instruía en el uso del arco y la espada. En esos momentos robados Saandra podría amar a Robert, le sonreía mucho e incluso bromeaba con él mientras el corregía su postura; todo eso se perdió cuando sus padres murieron, Renly paso a ser suyo y ella paso a ser de Robert, y en un futuro, en palabra de su hermano, seria de Eddard Stark. La abuela trato de interceder, ya tenían una alianza con el Norte, ¿porque habría de ser tan insensato y desperdiciar su mano en algo que ya poseían?, Robert, por supuesto, siendo siempre tan testarudo desecho el concejo de su abuela y sello el trato con Rickard Stark. Cuando su abuela enfermo dos años después Saandra perdió todo amor por Robert en su corazón, y mientras nunca había sentido nada más allá del disgusto hacia su hermano la mayoría de tiempo; ella empezó a cultivar el miedo hacia Robert en su alma, Rhaelle Baratheon murió pacíficamente en su cama durante la noche, dejando atrás una nieta que la amaba más que a su vida y todas sus pertenencias valiosas a su nombre. Robert era amo y señor de Bastión de Tormentas cada que cruzaba la puerta del castillo, pero era Saandra quien lo mantenía y también quien era castigada cuando se salía de su posición y decía algo que no debía a los señores vasallos de su hermano, aprendió a usar el maquillaje que tantas veces había despreciado, aprendió que los cuellos altos y las mangas largas eran buenas para esconder secretos y aprendió que mientras más sumisa fuese ante su hermano su vida sería más fácil de llevar

Cuando asistió al Torneo de Harrenhal por petición de Robert, Saandra ya sabía que se encontraría allí; Rickard Stark y a toda su prole, lo que se traducía en que tendría que dar una muy buena primera impresión a sus futuros hermanos, marido y buen padre. Cosa que realmente no pasó cuando lo primero que vieron los Stark de ella fue como mecía a un enfermo Renly por el viaje sentado en su regazo mientras aún se encontraba en camisón, había pasado una gran vergüenza mientras se cubría con la antigua capa de su abuela Rhaelle, Robert se había puesto furioso y había abandonado su carpa en compañía de Eddard Stark, Brandon y Lyanna se quedaron un poco más, el mayor con una mirada lobuna en sus ojos y la menor con una mueca muy extraña en sus labios rojos, ambos se observaron por unos segundos y después se marcharon a largas zancadas.

Dos días más tarde se reuniría con Lord Rickard, se había puesto el vestido favorito de su difunta madre; un vestido dorado con el corpiño ajustado al cuerpo y una falda amplia y suelta de tela lysena, las mangas llegaban hasta sus codos y al igual que el corpiño tenían detalles de hojas lacadas en oro que descendían de su cintura por un costado hasta la mitad de la falda, su madre lo amaba porque había sido el primer regalo de su padre y se conservaba intacto porque solo lo había usado en circunstancias realmente especiales. Lord Rickard la había hecho sentarse a su lado en la mesa durante la cena y la había interrogado a fondo, ella contesto como mejor pudo hasta que se tocó el tema de su fertilidad y Brandon había hecho un comentario despectivo sobre está siendo respaldado por Lyanna, quien se carcajeo. Su labios se habian fruncido fuertemente y se decidió por dejar su tenedor sobre la mesa antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia el frente, los mechones de cabello que se había dejado sueltos cayeron sobre sus cienes, espero pacientemente todo el tiempo que Lord Rickard reprendió a sus hijos, finalmente levanto su barbilla y con un férreo control en su facciones se dispuso a hablar— Creo que es hora de retirarme, mi señor —exclamo suavemente, Lord Rickard dirigió su atencion a ella entonces y a punto estuvo de soltar algo para rebatir su decisión pero ella ya estaba de pie— Ya es muy tarde y debo hacerme cargo de Renly; mi hermano menor está particularmente apegado a mi desde que me volví la única persona constante en su vida tras la muerte de nuestros padres —ella escupió con los dientes apretados antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la mesa, sintió las miradas de los Stark clavadas en su espalda y cuando al fin estuvo a una distancia prudente de la carpa de los norteños pudo escuchar el sonido distante de un golpe

Durante uno de sus paseos por Harrenhal con Renly se encontró con un pequeño hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos muy verdes que se le quedo viendo un largo tiempo, finalmente, viendo que aparentemente no iba a retirarle la mirada de encima ella le dio una sonrisa recatada y una reverencia cortes. Para su sorpresa, viendo que jamás había obtenido una reacción asi de nadie nunca, el hombrecito se puso rojo como su cabello y huyo entre la maleza, ignorando esto por el resto de su paseo avanzo cuidadosamente entre los setos mal recortados y ayudo a su pequeño hermano a saltar las rocas que se metían en su camino, para el final de su paseo el ruedo de su vestido verde Estermont estaba lleno de barro y césped, seguramente daba una imagen lamentable, con su cabello al aire lleno de flores y hojas coloridas que su hermano había empujado en su cabellera en algún punto, las mejillas sonrosadas y las mangas de su vestido recogidas hasta sus hombros, Renly no estaba mucho mejor; con el cabello revuelto y barro en las mejillas. A mitad de camino en dirección a su tienda se encontró con una revuelta llena de Frey's, iba a seguir sin darle mucha importancia hasta que vio una cabellera roja familiar y estuvo a cosa de nada de irrumpir en la trifulca, con su pequeño dormido sobre su hombro y hecha un desastre, justo en el momento que vio a Lyanna Stark acercarse como una semental encabritado a la discusión ella se decidió sabiamente por seguir avanzando

Más tarde se enteraría que Lyanna había sido rudamente reprendida por su padre tras conocer de la paliza que le había propinado a los pobres descendientes del viejo Walder Frey, sin embargo, ella estaba mucho más preocupada en mantener sus gritos y sollozos en silencio para no despertar a Renly. Al parecer Brandon Stark había visto su deplorable estado y no había podido evitar comentárselo a su padre, Robert había estado no muy lejos hablando con Eddard y no le había gustado para nada escuchar sobre su lamentable presentación ante el público, era propicio que fuera reprendida porque había sido una vergüenza para la casa Baratheon y lo estaba haciendo de la forma más severa posible. A la mañana siguiente ella se había obligado a arreglarse para el día, con un vestido negro de mangas acampanadas que le cubrían los nudillos y cuello enjuto que no dejaba ver más piel de la necesaria peino su cabello hasta que brillaba y tras recogerlo en una trenza lo sujeto apretadamente contra su nuca con prendedores de rosas lacadas, tras organizar cuidadosamente a Renly en uno de sus jubones nuevos avanzo en dirección al lugar donde se efectuarían las justas y antes de caminar hasta su palco fue en dirección a las tiendas donde se encontraban los contendientes y avanzo hasta la carpa de Robert, anuncio su llegada y espero a que le abrieran.

Cuando Eddard le abrió la tela de la carpa ella evito su mirada— Renly quería desearte suerte en tu partido de hoy, dulce hermano —estuvo largos minutos mirando la espalda borracha de Robert hasta que su bebé le pregunto si ya podían acercarse a su padre, ante los ojos abiertos en sorpresa de Robert ella se apresuró a agacharse ante Renly, controlando si había alguien más allí además de Eddard, cuando Robert avanzo en dirección a ellos con mirada furica ella se puso de pie frente a su pequeño de forma protectora— Robert, es solo un niño no sabe lo que dice —puso las manos en el pecho de su hermano con el pánico trepando por su garganta, los moratones aun dolían, sus costillas protestaban al respirar y cada vez que tenía que caminar o mover sus brazos sentía que su carne se desgarraba— Por favor, yo me hare cargo de su error, solo, te lo ruego: aléjate de Renly —su hermano la observo de arriba abajo antes de volver al interior de su carpa con un gesto desdeñoso, ella observo a Eddard por el rabillo del ojo y finalmente, tomando la pequeña mano de Renly lo dirigió hacia las gradas, a medida que avanzó el día y los partidos y luchas se dieron Saandra ya tenía una clara idea de quienes avanzarían a la final. Lo sorprendente de su visita en Harrenhal, no fue que era el primer lugar al que salía desde hace seis años, sino más bien lo libre que se sentía cada vez que paseaba por el lugar al que muchos denominaban embrujado, si era sincera: Saandra estaba encantada con toda la variedad de personas en el castillo y como cada una buscaba resaltar con cada acción que llevaba a cabo, sobretodo porque ahora Lord Rickard no parecía muy interesado en ella desde la desastrosa cena; tenia libertad de hacer cuanto quisiera a espaldas de su hermano y la familia de su prometido. O al menos eso pensaba

La familia real, escasamente representada por el Rey Aerys, su hijo Rhaegar y la esposa de este, Elia, eran la comidilla de todo el mundo si una se dejaba llevar por los rumores que circulaban entre la servidumbre del castillo y las familias nobles, sin embargo, ella no los había visto aun y no quería hacerse una idea equivocada de ellos basándose solo en rumores absurdos, Aerys era un maldito loco, como bien rezaban todos, que mando asesinar al pobre ser que haya derrotado al montón de caballeros Frey presentes en el torneo, Elia era una mujer preciosa y bien educada que desempeñaba tan perfectamente el papel de una esposa adecuada que la hacía desear ser exactamente igual que ella cuando al fin llegara el momento de casarse con Eddard, por ultimo Rhaegar llego a sorprenderla gratamente, un hombre capaz de conmover a la fría mujer que era Lyanna Stark hasta el punto de las lágrimas era algo digno de recordar, asi que al día siguiente de las justas espero impacientemente por los partidos en los que el debutara. Se sentó alegremente con Renly sobre su regazo llevaba un vestido de color rojo oscuro que había pertenecido a su abuela Rhaelle cuando tenía su edad, tenía un corpiño ajustado al cuerpo con un escote que dejaba ver sus hombros y clavículas en el cual habian tejidos pétalos de tela suave que llegaban casi hasta sus codos la falda era amplia y recta, Saandra camuflo todos los moretones que pudo con suave polvo de arroz y recogió solo la mitad de su cabello con horquillas para dificultar la vista de su cuello, su hermanito estaba tan feliz y emocionado con ver el torneo que Saandra se contagió y lo acompaño en su algarabía vitoreando cada vez que Robert lanzaba un contrincante al polvo

Una vez terminaron los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y empezaron las justas Saandra centro toda su atencion en el príncipe y los miembros de la guardia real, ver como desmontaban a sus rivales era fascinante y finalmente, cuando el príncipe desmonto a Ser Barristan Selmy ella no pudo más que aplaudir, el combate había sido largo y complicado, con ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder, pero finalmente la juventud de Rhaegar había prevalecido sobre la experiencia de Ser Barristan. Fue triste ver como el Rey despedía de forma despectiva a su hijo, arrojando la corona de rosas invernales como le pareciese al hombre decrepito ese a Saandra la pieza de rosas tejidas le pareció tan hermosa, seguramente la princesa Elia se vería asombrosamente exótica con estas en su bonito cabello oscuro, para ella el color era algo que realmente brillaría en la piel oscura de la princesa. Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe paso frente a su esposa con la lanza en alto y sin parpadear Saandra no puedo evitar sentirse ansiosa, el príncipe venia hacia las gradas de los norteños, donde ella se sentaba por órdenes de Robert, justo a la derecha de Lady Lyanna; su corazón de acelero horriblemente _El príncipe coronaria a Lyanna Stark por sobre su esposa y Robert va a vengar eso, _Saandra lo sabía, ya podía ver la boca de Robert abriéndose y la furia en sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando sintió un peso adicional en su cabeza y vio la forma en que su hermano parecía haber sido golpeado por un caballo ella volvió su mirada al frente— Me place nombrarla mi Reina del Amor y la Belleza, Lady Saandra —el príncipe arrullo, _Tan guapo, caballeroso y amable _ella sintió sus pulmones contraerse y su corazón golpear su pecho como un loco, mientras el príncipe retrocedía de su posición ella empezó a sentir las miradas, enojadas, incrédulas y ofendidas. La mirada que Lady Lyanna le dio poseía un odio tan profundo que bien podría competir con la mirada furiosa que sentía venir desde las gradas que ocupaban los Lanister y la ofendida que venía de las gradas que ocupaba la princesa, ella se encogió sobre sí misma, no muy segura de sí debería levantar su mirada a Robert y lo hizo, ante la carcajada del Rey que la sacudió horriblemente, se arrepintió; sus ojos prometían un castigo peor que ningún otro y con el miedo trepando su garganta Saandra se puso de pie tomando a Renly en brazos y apoyándolo en su cadera echo a correr en dirección a su tienda, ella debía irse _Necesitaba irse_

Robert se presentó a su tienda al anochecer, ella llevaba el cabello suelto y paseaba por la tienda en su camisón para dormir habiéndose saltado el banquete en el que la Reina del Amor y la belleza era agasajada junto al caballero que la nombro, ya tenía más de la mitad de sus pertenencias empacadas pulcramente en sus baúles, el vestido que había usado durante las justas reposaba sobre su cama y la corona de rosas que Rhaegar le había otorgado estaba guardada en el cofre de joyas que había sido de su madre _Ella no quería tirarla, tan bonita; la primera cosa que un hombre fuera de su familia le hubiese regalado nunca, _su hermano estampo su mano abierta en su mejilla tan pronto le saludo, la tomo del antebrazo antes de que pudiera caerse y la sacudió fuertemente con una mirada furiosa— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! Somos la comidilla de toda la gente, todos murmuran que te has metido en su cama, que no eras más que su **puta **—el rugió, ella protesto con el terror invadiendo su pecho, Renly estaba dormitando sobre su cama y ante los gritos de Robert salto despierto fuera del colchón, mirándolos confuso. Robert tomo su otro brazo y apretó fuerte— ¡Vas a explicarme esto Saandra, dime porque te corono a ti! ¿Qué has hecho, chupaste su polla? ¿O acaso él te jodio y quería compensarte? ¡Habla maldita sea! —la zarandeo con fuerza de una lado a otro mientras ella gritaba explicaciones y negaba aterrorizada, Renly corrió hacia Robert cuando vio que le hacía daño gritando y pateando para que la soltara, él lo hizo; arrojándola al suelo donde su hombro choco dolorosamente con un baúl antes de que su cadera golpeara el suelo y posteriormente Robert se cernió sobre su pequeño valiente, ella grito y se arrastró hasta Renly, tomándolo en brazos y apretándolo contra su pecho— ¡Vas a irte a casa! No quiero comentarios sobre mi hermana la puta del príncipe —el urgió, tomando su cabello y levantándola asi de su posición arrodillada, ella sollozo más fuerte y prometió obedecer, Robert la jalo y sujeto su mandíbula con fuerza entre sus dedos con demasiada fuerza mientras escupía en su nariz el como lo había avergonzado ante medio reino— No saldrás de Bastión de Tormentas a menos que yo te lo ordene y eso no va a pasar prontamente, Brandon va a pescar a su trucha Tully y después Lyanna y Eddard irán a casa para casarnos; no saldrás hasta que estés adecuadamente casada y acostada, nunca nadie dirá algo sobre tu cabeza de soltera porque será Ned quien la tome, ¿Oíste, perra traidora? —Robert apretó más fuerte y ella grito su aceptación una y otra vez, sosteniendo a Renly con fuerza, su cabeza y espalda dolía como el infierno, su hermano finalmente la dejo ir, pateando sus costillas un minuto después cuando vio como caía desparramada al suelo, aun protegiendo a un sollozante Renly— Después tendremos una charla respecto a él, tenlo por seguro —gruño mientras se daba la vuelta y abandonaba la tienda. Saandra se incorporó sobre su codo un tiempo después, consolando a su dulce con amor, mucho tiempo después ella se incorporó precariamente con un Renly dormido en brazos, lo deposito en la cama, cobijándolo con su vestido y se sentó a su lado, acariciando sus rizos oscuros. Con una mirada distante en el pequeño cofre humilde al otro lado de la habitación, Saandra se puso en pie con un objetivo en mente

Saandra camino suavemente en dirección a donde tenía la leve idea estaban instaladas las tiendas reales, no tenía nada más puesto que su camisón y la antigua capa de su abuela sobre los hombros para protegerla de la inclemencia de los elementos y cualquier mirada que alguien le diera, en sus manos estaba suavemente sostenida la corona de rosas con la que Rhaegar la nombro Reina del Amor y la Belleza, su cabello ondeaba suavemente al viento y recogía los pétalos y hojas que este arrastraba, una vez que llego al campamento real ella fue cuidadosa en evitar a los guardias y se deslizo por el borde del bosque, que daba a la parte trasera de las tiendas y sigilosamente avanzo en dirección a la carpa en que veía a dos figuras discutir de forma acalorada— ¿Príncipe? —ella exclamo en una de las pausas que había entre argumento y argumento, vio a la figura más alta avanzar en su dirección y hacer a un lado la tela de la tienda, ella no alzo su rostro de sus manos en ningún momento y solo se movió cuando sintió al príncipe hacerse a un lado para permitirle pasar, una vez dentro se alejó a una distancia más que prudente del mayor y suspiro nerviosamente— Yo… me siento realmente halagada por lo que hizo, Príncipe, pero me temo que debo devolverle esta corona que legítimamente le pertenece a su esposa —ella arrullo suavemente, y levantando ligeramente la mirada camino en dirección a Elia, tendiéndole la corona con reverencia— Su marido y yo nunca hemos hablado Princesa, no sé qué pudo impulsarlo a esto pero me gustaría decirle que ni él, ni yo la hemos deshonrado más allá de este desaire hacia su persona, lo lamento mucho —ella suspiro temblorosamente, reteniendo las lágrimas cuando Elia se negó a tomar la corona, dando otro paso en dirección a ella con los brazos extendidos pudo visualizar su vientre hinchado— Por favor, de verdad no pedí esto y no sé por qué razón la tengo, no soy hermosa y definitivamente no tengo la astucia para seducir a un hombre de ninguna forma, solo quiero volver a mi vida tranquila donde nadie susurraba la palabra puta en los oídos de mi hermano y mi familia próxima a ser no reparaba en mi a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, por favor princesa; tómela y le prometo que nunca jamás escuchara de mi —ella sollozo al borde de la histeria

Quería desesperadamente que ella tomara la corona para que pudiera abandonar esa carpa y terminar de empacar, asi regresaría a casa con Renly mañana al amanecer y podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad habitual de su casa hasta que la fanfarria de los preparativos para la boda empezara— Déjame ver tu rostro, Lady Baratheon; me gusta que me miren a los ojos cuando me hablan —ordeno Elia suavemente, ella se tensó antes de relajarse cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo como un látigo, irguió su cuello muy suavemente hacia la princesa, sus ojos estuvieron siempre en el suelo asi que no podía ver la expresión de Elia cuando mostro su cara, sabia los miserable que debía verse ahora, podía sentir la mejilla y parte de su ojo inflamada además de que sabía que, al igual que su barbilla, debía tener un color similar al de las cerezas que pronto se pondría oscuro como las ciruelas. Cuando sintió una mano que acariciaba su pómulo no pudo contener el escalofrió que atravesó su espalda— Venga Lady Baratheon, sentémonos a la mesa; me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted —fue dirigida suavemente de la muñeca por Elia en dirección a la mesa en una esquina de la tienda, sintió al príncipe acoplarse a ellas no mucho después y finalmente lo escucho apartar su silla y la de Elia con cuidado, tomo asiento ante la insistencia de la pareja y finalmente se decidió por mirarlos a los ojos, mirando entre los ojos índigo y los marrones ella pudo ver algo que no podía describir de buenas a primeras— Estas comprometida con Eddard Stark, el segundo hijo del Guardián del Norte, sino me equivoco, mi Señora —ella asintió suavemente y la vio cruzar una mirada solemne con el príncipe, entonces estiro la mano en su dirección y tomo la corona entre sus dedos— Te veías muy bien con esta, Lady Baratheon; combinaban perfectamente con tus bonitos ojos azules —extendiendo las manos sobre su cabeza sintió como depositaba la corona sobre ella con una sonrisa extraña— Allí, tan bonita con esos ojos tan profundos; ese color te favorece de forma maravillosa —Elia arrastro uno de sus mechones fuera de su rostro y detrás de su oído con una mirada suave— Sin embargo, con el color de tu rostro hace que… desentone, bastante —se sorprendió al verla fruncir el ceño, antes de que el príncipe se inclinara sobre ellas

— Dígame, mi Señora —empezó el con suavidad, tomando suavemente su mano y la de Elia— ¿Hay alguien que pudo haberle ocasionado estas heridas? Por mis acciones, tal vez —ella se mordió el labio inferior muy fuerte, volviendo su mirada a la mesa, Elia puso su mano sobre la que Rhaegar tenía cubriendo la suya, antes de extenderla para empujar su cabello sobre su espalda y fuera de sus hombros, sintió como delineaba las marcas oscuras de los dedos de Robert que envolvían su garganta y se exponían ahora que el maquillaje empezada a caerse, debían ver la diferencia, como esas marcas se veían más oscuras y antiguas que las que cruzaban su rostro. Saandra se atrevió a mirarlos una vez más a los ojos e inmediatamente sintió como algo dentro de su pecho se rompía, esos ojos que eran tan diferentes entre sí compartían los mismos sentimientos hacia ella en ese momento _Tan reales y preocupados, _ella no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por ella de esa forma desde que la abuela Rhaelle había muerto, asi que, sin poder contenerse realmente, ella se puso a llorar como una niña frente a la pareja real

Saandra ha escuchado de la boda de Brandon Stark y Catelyn Tully; una cosa realmente bonita en el Septo de Aguasdulces aunque ella no puede imaginar como el Heredero de Invernalia podría estar contenta en casarse ante unos dioses que no son suyos en unas tierras que le son ajenas, Robert ya viene del Valle de Arryn junto a su marido próximo a ser, Lady Lyanna viene desde las Tierras de los Ríos en compañía de su hermano menor, ella ha estado ocupada las ultimas lunas preparando todo para su llegada, primordialmente la comida del banquete, desde las habitaciones que se usaran para consumar ambos matrimonios hasta la poda y adecuación del Bosque de Dioses para sus bodas, hizo limpiar y pulir el Septo de arriba abajo y ha dirigido todo su tiempo libre bordando su capa de doncella y la capa que Robert va a poner sobre los hombros de Lady Lyanna, además de darle los toques finales a su vestido de novia; en el que ha estado trabajando desde hace más de un año, su abuela fue quien le enseño a cocer y bordar y sabe que si viera lo que ha hecho para su vestido de novia estaría realmente orgullosa. El día que el Maestre Cressen le anuncia sobre el avistamiento de jinetes Saandra está más que preparada para tomar su papel de anfitriona, independientemente de si son los Stark más jóvenes o su hermano y su futuro marido, manda a preparar un refrigerio ligero para los viajeros, ordena que las caballerizas estén listas para alojar los caballos una vez sea propicio y antes de dirigirse al patio frente a las puertas toma una capa sencilla para cubrirse si empieza a llover, entonces se planta en el patio con Renly a su derecha firmemente agarrado a su mano y Maestre Cressen a la izquierda, preparado con los elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo las Leyes de la Hospitalidad si resulta que son Lyanna y Benjen quienes han sido vistos, los sirvientes esperan en sus mejores galas dos metros atrás de ella

Más o menos media hora después de estar frente a las puertas estas se abren para develar a su futura hermana y hermano, Lady Lyanna esta vestida con pantalones de montar, botas y una capa gris Stark que la cubre de los pies a la cabeza, su cabello está recogido en una trenza norteña y tiene la más profunda de las caras disgustadas que ha visto nunca, Benjen a su lado esta vestido con un equipo de montar hecho de cuero hervido que lo hace ver mayor de lo que ella sabe que es, contrario a su hermana está sonriendo y se acerca a ella para besarle la mejilla antes de arrodillarse frente a Renly y presentarse— Sean bienvenidos a Bastión de Tormentas Lord y Lady Stark; les invito a compartir mi pan y mi sal, les ofrezco mi cobijo y el servicio tanto mío como de mis sirvientes —ella recita lenta y pausadamente mientras el maestre Cressen extiende sal sobre el pan y lo ofrece a Lady Lyanna, Benjen y sus guardias, una vez lo han comido los sirvientes se despliegan a sus labores instruidos; tomando los caballos de los norteños y dirigiéndolos a los establos mientras las sirvientas dirigen a estos a las habitaciones asignadas, finalmente otros se adelantan para tomar el equipaje de las carretas que han traído y desfilan tras el señor al que pertenece cada baúl con solemnidad, Saandra avanza lenta y pausadamente del brazo de Benjen en dirección al interior del castillo con Renly guiando a Lady Lyanna de la mano con entusiasmo reprimido. Aproximadamente dos horas antes de la cena escucha el anuncio de jinetes asi que ella da una rápida revisión en las cocinas y las habitaciones de Robert, apresura lugar en las caballerizas y se asegura de anunciárselos a sus invitados antes de darse un ligero retoque en el peinado; algo que su madre usaba mucho, la mitad de su cabello esta trenzado en la parte baja de su cabeza, empezando por el remolino en la cima de este desde donde desciende también una cascada de flores doradas unidas por delgadas cadenas, el resto de su cabello cuelga suelto en suaves ondas, su vestido es uno de color verde dos tonos más oscuro que el brillante Estermont, tiene un escote recatado y recto cubierto al igual que el resto del corpiño por flores bordadas del mismo tono verde, las mangas caen abiertas del final de sus hombros hasta el ruedo de su amplia falda hechas de una tela más delgada y liviana que el resto del vestido. Finalmente corre en dirección al patio donde se reúne con Renly y maestre Cressen a dos metros de la servidumbre del castillo y solo medio metro delante de los norteños, donde Lady Lyanna está haciendo el gesto más amargo que le ha visto llevar desde que la conoce _Aun lleva la ropa sucia en la que llego_, nota Saandra con disgusto, ya es hora de la cena cuando Robert, Lord Eddard y Lord Elbert cruzan las puertas, ella hace una reverencia cuando Robert desmonta de su caballo y avanza en su dirección con una sonrisa satisfecha— Bastión de Tormentas es tuyo, hermano —ella exclama suavemente mientras se incorpora, no está preparada para ser atraída a los brazos de Robert y Renly ciertamente no está de acuerdo si se guía por el resoplido que da _La confrontación en Harrenhal aún está muy fresca en su mente infantil_

Una vez alguien se ha hecho cargo de los caballos y el equipaje Saandra desfila en dirección al comedor agarrada del brazo de Eddard con nada más que palabras corteses para las cortas y escasas preguntas que le dan su futuro marido, avanzan por una comida accidentada; con Lady Lyanna dando respuestas mordaces a cualquiera que le dirija la palabra, si Saandra fuera menos que una dama adecuada ya la habría avergonzado públicamente llamándola niña o criada, pero prefiere apretar los dientes mientras cuida de Renly sobre su regazo, Robert no es muy feliz de que ella lo mime asi pero estando tan cerca de casarse y encamar a la Loba del Norte es más que complaciente e indulgente hacia ella y su dulce Renly que está cayéndose del sueño pero no quiere dejarla hasta que se asegura de que Robert no estará cerca de ella fuera de su vista, Eddard no ha hablado con ella desde que se sentaron y en cambio es Benjen quien la hace hablar con todas las preguntas que le arroja, para su sorpresa los norteños han traído un invitado sorpresa; Lord Howland Reed, el hombre pelirrojo de asombrosos ojos verdes al que había visto en Harrenhal, es algo tímido y está muy callado la mayoría del tiempo pero parece no poder quitarle los ojos de encima durante el comienzo de la cena, hace lo mejor que puede por ignorarlo a favor de Benjen pero finalmente se rinde y tras inclinarse hacia Benjen y más cerca de él empieza una conversación tranquila, ella ha estado hablando con ambos durante una buena parte de la ultima hora antes de que su personalidad se enfrié de nuevo a la de Dama correcta en la que tanto ha trabajado— ¿Ned vas a acompañarnos en el Septo o te casaras solamente ante tus dioses? —ruge Robert ahora que su primo Aemon entabla una conversación con Elbert Arryn, siente a Eddard dándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo antes de que él se incline hacia ella con inquietud

— Perdóneme mi señora —exclama el con un gesto decaído, ella se gira para enfrentarlo y espera— Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle si desea una boda sureña, es de mi conocimiento que se habló sobre una boda ante los Antiguos Dioses pero nunca tuve su opinión al respecto ¿Le gustaría una boda ante los Nuevos Dioses? —ella lo mira sin parpadear unos segundo antes de aclararse la garganta sin estar muy segura de cómo proceder

— Con todo respeto, mi señor —ella empieza, siendo cuidadosa en su elección de palabras ahora que la pregunta de Eddard atrajo la atencion de todos en la mesa— Para mañana ya no portare más el apellido Baratheon en mi vida y, aunque ciertamente me considerare como una en mi corazón hasta el día de mi muerte, no deseo enfrentar los intereses de mi esposo, ya lo han de tener dificil con dos sureñas como esposas; no tentaría mi suerte para empujar mi bienestar sobre la aprobación de los vasallos de su Señor Padre, me gustaría aprender sobre los Antiguos Dioses y su cultura en general, podría aprender a llevar la vida como una norteña adecuada ahora que estaré llevando el nombre y los hijos de los descendientes de los Primeros Hombres, mi señor —ella arrulla, sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada del rostro cansado de Renly— Asi que no, mi señor; realmente no deseo una boda ante los Nuevos Dioses —termino dándole una mirada tímida detrás de sus pestañas, su hermano se veía complacido y Eddard, al igual que Benjen y Howland se veían increíblemente orgullosos. Las cosas son tranquilas durante el resto de la cena, Saandra se retira solo cuando su hermano se ve cerca de avergonzarse y ella le pide su compañía para llevar a Renly a su cuarto, entre ir y volver el banquete ha finalizado y todos están yendo a su cama, ella se despide de todos con educación y empuja a Robert a su habitación de forma disimulada tomándolo del brazo, una vez lo abandona en su cama ella se dirige a su propio cuarto con planes diferentes a dormir, se sienta en su escritorio una vez cerrada y trancada su puerta para empezar una pequeña serie de cartas dirigidas a diferentes personas importantes en lo que ha de hacer

A la mañana siguiente, envuelta en el vestido que ha escogido para asistir a la ceremonia de boda de su hermano y Lady Lyanna ella irrumpe en la habitación de la susodicha, durante lo que sigue de la hora ella ayuda a bañar y a vestir a la norteña, cuando es momento de hacer su cabello se encuentra con que ellas realmente desentonan la una de la otra mucho; mientras ella misma lleva puesto un vestido de pesado terciopelo negro Baratheon recto de la clavícula a los tobillos, con un entramado bordado dorado alrededor de sus costados y brazos, Lyanna esta enfundada en un vestido más bien suelto de color crema con una falda y unas mangas muy amplias que bailan cuando se mueve, hay ramas y hojas bordadas de forma exquisita en él; ramas grises y hojas rojas como la sangre, ella está cepillando su cabello para elaborar una típica trenza norteña que Lyanna le ha explicado a fondo como hacer, primero tres trenzas gruesas tomando todo su cabello para ellas, seguidamente entretejer las trenzas entre sí para formar una mucho más grande, finalmente cuando Saandra la a sujetado se dispone a decorarla con prendedores esmaltados en forma de ramas doradas y racimos plateados de diminutas flores. De pie una junto a la otra chocan bastante, teniendo en cuenta como Saandra lleva el cabello totalmente sujetado en una trenza que rodea su cabeza a modo de corona que ha decorado con una diadema dorada de la que descienden pequeñas cadenas a modo de lianas decoradas con flores pequeñas que se entretejen fuertemente con sus mechones trenzados, una vez están debidamente arregladas dejan la habitación en dirección al comedor donde los esperan para hacer los ritos propicios con que se empieza una boda ante los Nuevos Dioses. En la tarde cuando es hora de la ceremonia ella ayuda a Lyanna en su vestido de boda, es bonito de color gris Stark, la falda es amplia con pequeñas secciones de tela superpuestas una sobre otra de modo que parecen las placas de una armadura, una acolchada y tersa, el corpiño del vestido va de sus clavículas a sus muñecas y esta bordado de tal manera que parece una cota de malla, Saandra deshace el peinado anterior de Lyanna y se decide por peinarlo hasta que brilla y luego recogerlo en una trenza desde el nacimiento de este, separa pequeñas secciones de mechones que luego trenza e incorpora a la trenza más grande, usa anillos plateados para decorarlo y un par de rosas al final de la trenza como un toque femenino, dando un paso atrás Saandra puede ver la similitud de un guerrero que da Lyanna, finalmente pone la capa de soltera de su futura hermana sobre sus hombros y observa con resignación los puntos torcidos y descuidados que hacen el lobo huargo de la casa Stark _Ella no hizo su vestido, pero si instruyo como lo quería a quien sea que lo haya confeccionado_

Una vez Lady Lyanna ha sido escoltada por Eddard en dirección al Septo ella empieza su retirada, toda la servidumbre y nobleza que reside en Bastión de Tormentas estará presenciando la boda de su hermano asi que nadie va a interrumpirla o interceptarla mientras avanza, cuidadosamente saca una de las cartas que ha redactado la noche anterior y corre en dirección a la habitación de Renly donde sabe que se encuentra aún, se mete en el cuarto y cierra con seguro tras ella, su hermanito la observa con ojos asombrados a medio vestir sentado en la cama— Renly, necesito pedirte un pequeño favor —ella arrulla acercándose a él y ayudándolo a terminar de vestirse, su hermanito bebé la mira ansioso antes de apretarla en un abrazo que expresa lo inconforme que esta con ella casándose y yéndose lejos de el— Mi cielo, quiero que guardes esta carta para ti en tu jubón y se la des a Robert solo cuando la ceremonia en el Septo acabe y se dirijan al Bosque de Dioses, entrégasela una vez que empiecen a preguntar por mi ¿Puedo confiarte esta tarea Renly? —su hermano asiente fervientemente antes de separarse de ella a favor de esconder la carta entre su camisa y su jubón con cuidado, cuando golpean la puerta ella se incorpora rápidamente, desbloqueando y abriendo esta para dar paso al Maestre Cressen quien le saluda de forma entusiasta y pregunta por su ausencia en lo que va de la ceremonia, ella sonríe con un gesto de disculpa— Me temo que voy a excusarme Maestre, me siento algo indispuesta y temo que si me pongo ante la tensión del Septo y los Nuevo Dioses voy a estar enferma para mi boda en el Bosque de Dioses —ella dijo con voz lenta y compungida, el Maestre se acercó con cuidado observándola cuidadosamente— Iba a verte, quería saber si aún recordabas la dosis de leche de la amapola que la abuela Rhaelle tomaba al principio de su enfermedad —ella soltó suavemente, recibiendo una mirada asombrada y evasiva de este— Yo realmente no quiero recordar mi noche de Bodas como algo doloroso, me sentiré bien con la insensibilidad si eso significa que no voy a desarrollar un trauma hacia mis deberes maritales, por favor Maestre Cressen —ella insistió

El hombre se veía realmente incomodo pero finalmente suspiro e ingreso a la habitación para cerrar la puerta— Nunca le digas a Lady Lyanna o a tu hermano que te di esto; podrían tacharme de tener preferencias —el arrullo con una sonrisa culpable hurgando en los bolsillos de su túnica— Y aunque ciertamente es el caso no queremos alertar a tu señor hermano de ninguna manera —el exclamo empujando un pequeño frasco en su mano, ella le dio una de sus escasas sonrisas para acercarse a besar sus nudillos se giró para inclinarse y besar la frente de Renly y entonces abandono la habitación, una vez de vuelta a su propia recamara ella tomo rápidamente la mochila de lona escondida bajo su cama y se la echo al hombro antes de empujar una sencilla capa raída y gastada de color marrón que pertenecía a alguien de la servidumbre sobre su cabeza, levantando su almohada se encontró la capa con la que su señor padre había rodeado a su madre el día de su boda, la tomo con un gesto culpable y tras poner la almohada en su lugar se apresuró hacia su ventana a la cual destranco y abrió de par en par, arrojo la capa desplegada por la ventana y se giró hacia su mesa auxiliar, sirviéndose media copa de vino la empujo por su garganta de un trago y dejo caer la copa al suelo, girándose hacia la ventana tomo la pequeña cilla frente a su tocador y la empujo contra la pared debajo de esta, seguidamente se trepo en ella y tras abrir el frasco que le dio el Maestre Cressen vacío el contenido al viento salado y tras bajarse de la silla deposito el frasco y su tapa sobre la mesa auxiliar junto a la jarra casi llena de vino, finalmente Saandra se echó la capucha de la capa sobre el cabello y tras tomar las cartas sobre su escritorio salió de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de su cuarto tras ella se apresuró por el pasillo en dirección al patio, una vez en el corrió aún más rapido hacia la pequeña puerta que la servidumbre usaba para entrar y abandonar el castillo, habiéndola atravesado corrió rápidamente por el bosque que rodeaba Sendahueso en dirección al Nido del Grifo

Renly se quedó detrás de toda la multitud que iba hacia el Bosque de Dioses, había algo trepando por su garganta que lo hacía sentir enfermo, no podía ver a Saandra cerca de ningún lado, se sentó cuidadosamente junto a la entrada y espero a que llegara lo que sea que llegara, después de un tiempo empezó a ver las miradas inquietas en los rostros de las personas que le rodeaban hasta que finalmente escucho a Robert rugir sobre ir a por Saandra y traerla ante el para acabar con esto, cuando vio a los norteños acercarse a la salida el intervino poniéndose frente al hombrecito pelirrojo que le agradaba a su hermana, Robert se adelantó con un gesto que le recordaba la última vez en Harrenhal, conteniendo el escalofrió lo mejor que pudo el metió la mano en su jubón antes de empujar la carta en su dirección sin mirarlo a la cara— Saandra me pidió que te diera esto cuando estuvieras gritando por ella —rumio sin muchas ganas, Robert la tomo de el con desdén y tras abrirla empezó a leerla sin mucho interés, entonces su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo y finalmente grito en furia avanzando hacia el castillo, no muy seguro de que hacer Renly fue tras el junto con todos los demás. Para su sorpresa iban en dirección a la habitación de su hermana, no estaba muy seguro de que iba a pasar pero cuando Robert empujo las puertas abiertas de par en par Renly observo la habitación desolada con ojos asombrados, su hermano avanzo por el lugar perfectamente ordenado de forma ausente toda su furia de repente parecía haber sido drenada mientras iba en dirección al banco bajo el umbral de la ventana, lo vio desesperarse mientras se inclinaba por el borde y minutos después le vio estirarse a por algo, cuando se incorporó tenía una capa bordada con el blasón de su familia desgarrada entre sus manos y la mirada en sus ojos _Renly nunca olvidaría la mirada en sus ojos,_ le vio bajar del banco y avanzar un par de pasos con desgana antes de que se desplomara de rodillas, soltó la carta de Saandra antes de tomar la capa con ambas manos y llevarla a su pecho, el grito desgarrador que vino de su garganta era tan atronador como las lágrimas en sus mejillas, Renly avanzo como en un sueño por los siguientes días, Robert era inconsolable y por primera vez en su vida no le había visto beber una sola gota desde que estaba en casa, todos los norteños tenían miradas sombrías en sus caras _Al menos más sombrías de lo normal_ y Lady Lyanna parecía una pobre excusa de la Dama de Bastión de Tormentas que fue Saandra cuando estaba a cargo, él no se enteró sino cinco días después cuando estaba hurgando entre las cosas del Maestre Cressen buscando una respuesta que no fueran lágrimas y miradas dolorosas ante sus interrogaciones respecto a la ubicación de su hermana, Renly había querido morir en el momento en el cual lo había comprendido _Perdóname Rob, por favor perdóname_, el grita en dolor y corre hacia las habitaciones de Saandra con la carta firmemente sujeta en sus manos

El lugar estaba sellado por órdenes de Robert, pero a él le importo muy poco irrumpiendo con furia en el lugar, corrió al armario de Saandra y tras hurgar un rato en él extrajo la capa favorita de su hermana, aquella que tenía un dragón tricéfalo rodeando un ciervo coronado bordado en el reverso _Era de nuestra abuela_, había dicho su hermana con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios _Ella me la regalo antes de que muriera, tú eras solo un bebe que estaba aprendiendo a caminar de forma adecuada, _Renly se envolvió en la capa de Saandra y trato de encontrar su olor como un consuelo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, su hermana se había ido, su dulce hermana _Su única madre, _lloro de forma desconsolada hasta que sintió a alguien acunándolo en sus brazos, por un momento creyó que era Saandra _Que todo era mentira _y se arrojó a sus brazos más que contento de poder abrazarla, pero entonces sintió la diferencia; un tacto más frio e inexperto, en su pecho no había nada reconfortante _No como el de su Saandra_, al levantar la mirada pudo encontrarse con los ojos grises de Lyanna Stark _Baratheon mi dulce, ella ahora será tu buena hermana; una dama de la casa Baratheon, _Saandra había dicho. Pero esta mujer no era su hermana, ella no amaba a Robert y no pertenecía a este lugar, Saandra era su hermana, su madre y su mejor amiga; ella era la verdadera Dama de este castillo y no esta niña con aires arrogantes que trataba de usurpar su lugar, furioso con la idea Renly se puso de pie empujándola lejos de el— ¡Ya vete! —le grito empujándola al suelo una y otra vez hasta que ella empezó a incorporarse de manera temblorosa— ¡No perteneces aquí, nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás; vuelve a tu mierda de paramo congelado y lárgate de nuestras vidas! —siguió gritando sin cesar mientras la echaba fuera de la habitación — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme o a acercarte a este cuarto; no eres bienvenida! —le dio el grito más fuerte que hubiera dado nunca y cerró la puerta en su cara, con el corazón encogido se giró en dirección a la capa olvidada, tomándola del suelo se abrigo con ella y se trepo en la cama de Saandra haciéndose bolita en el centro de esta con la carta apretada en su mano, la bonita letra de Saandra llenando el papel

_Perdóname Rob, por favor perdóname_

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Lady Saandra Baratheon fue anunciada a la Ciudadela y esta se encargó de anunciárselo a cada Gran Casa de Poniente las cosas realmente tomaron otro rumbo, empezando por el Príncipe Rhaegar que había estado yendo y viniendo a Refugio Estival más de lo habitual las ultimas lunas, de repente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, al mismo tiempo que los rumores entre la gente pequeña empezaron _El amor entre el ciervo y el dragón no termino bien_, _La corono porque realmente la amaba_, _Demasiado honorable para casarse deseando a otro hombre_, _Tal vez llevaba la semilla del dragón y no pudo con la vergüenza_, entonces dos lunas después nació la canción de la Dama Ciervo y como había sido amada por un Dragón pero que estaba comprometida al Lobo; la canción decía que ella amaba al Dragón pero este ya pertenecía al Sol, que había intentado amar al Lobo pero este añoraba las Estrellas y que a pesar de sus mejores intentos la única manera de estar con el Dragón era en otra vida asi que la Dama Ciervo había saltado un acantilado mientras oraba a los Dioses por otra oportunidad, la canción había sobrepasado la popularidad de Jenny de Piedrasviejas y Seis doncellas en un estanque para ser tocada en una fiesta, menos en las Tierras de las Tormentas, allí la canción era ampliamente censurada y casi un tabú tocarla, se decía que Lord Robert no había hablado con Lord Eddard desde el suceso y que este se había retirado al Norte para no volver a dar su cara más allá del Sur del Cuello, los hombres de la Tormenta habian agasajado el barco fúnebre simbólico puesto que el cuerpo nunca fue devuelto por el mar y eran amplios los susurros de que el fuerte Robert había caído de rodillas y golpeado la tierra desconsolado con lágrimas en los ojos ante la fría mirada de su esposa norteña. Habrían pasado al menos cinco vueltas lunares y media cuando el Príncipe volvió a mostrar su rostro ante la corte del Rey y solo lo había hecho para disculpar su ausencia pero ahora deseaba regresar a Rocadragon hasta que su padre lo necesitara, el Rey lo había despedido de forma antipática murmurando sobre tomar a la peste dorniense fuera de su Ciudad y Rhaegar lo había hecho, tomando a su señora esposa y sus hijos, la Princesa Rhaenys y el Príncipe Aegon, posteriormente se retiraría de la Ciudad en compañía de Ser Oswell Whent y Ser Lewyn Martell a pesar de que ya estaba siendo custodiado por Ser Arthur Dayne, la familia del Príncipe Heredero no abandonaría la Isla en ningún momento de ese año o el siguiente pero los rumores habian volado rápidamente de esta, hablaban de una exótica mujer de oscura cabellera roja que rondaba las cámaras privadas del Príncipe y de la horrible pelea que Ser Lewyn Martell y el Príncipe habian tenido, como el hombre había regresado a la Fortaleza Roja y Ser Gerold Hightower había tomado su lugar tras zarpar a Rocadragon

Lyanna había aprendido a ser feliz en su nueva casa, nunca pudo llevarse bien con Renly sin importar que hiciera, el chico que crecía en apariencia tan similar a Robert parecía detestarla como solo odias a alguien que pudo haber lastimado a tu madre, era cauteloso a su alrededor de igual forma a como se comportaba con Robert pero si hablabas de hostilidad esa realmente está dirigida a ella, junto a miradas despectivas y respuestas mordaces, en cambio Robert para su sorpresa resulto ser un gran marido, la dejo vestirse a placer, le enseño a manejar el arco y a balancear la espada de manera adecuada, sus deberes maritales eran más que agradables y sorprendentemente no hubo otro bastardo que manchara su nombre, sin embargo había algo apagado en su marido. El Robert ruidoso ciertamente seguía allí, junto a su yo descarado y falto de tacto, pero había algo oscuro y amargo en sus ojos cuando cruzaba frente a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Saandra; el lugar estaba sellado para siempre he irrumpir en él era algo similar a la alta traición para su señor esposo, aún recuerda al pobre chico de las cocinas; fue retado por sus tontos amigos a recuperar algo de la habitación de la fallecida Dama Ciervo y cuando Robert se enteró, ella contuvo un escalofrió _Lo azoto públicamente y lo exilio del castillo en medio de una noche tormentosa_, desde entonces todos tenían miedo incluso de pronunciar a la fallecida Dama de Bastión de Tormentas y ese título era otra cosa que podía sacudirla de manera desagradable; no importaba que o como lo hiciera, aparentemente Saandra lo hubiera hecho mejor y más rapido de seguir con vida, ella realmente no sentía celos de Saandra en vida, se veía siempre tan gris y recta que la vista de su rostro inexpresivo la enfermaba del estómago pero ahora tras su muerte, incluso después de hacer dado a Robert un heredero apropiado y estar esforzándose por concebir un segundo hijo lo suficientemente pronto no parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que los sirvientes dejaran de compararla con su buena hermana muerta, y era horrible la forma en que debía combatir en algo que era por derecho suyo contra un jodido fantasma

Sobretodo porque Robert no tendría el cuidado de acallarlos sobre el tema, a él no le importa si lo que dicen la afecta de alguna manera, Robert ciertamente la aprecia pero ese amor no está por encima del que pueda profesar a Renly o a Saandra, eso había quedado muy claro cuando hace un año Renly había atravesado por una de sus peores rabietas hasta el momento, su juego del arco era inestable y parecía encontrar molesta la intervención del maestro de armas, le vio retroceder y arrojar el arco y el carcaj al piso antes de moverse en dirección al castillo no había respondido cuando ella le había llamado y cuando finalmente su paciencia se rompió ella marcho hacia él y tomo su muñeca con un grito furioso, el menor ciertamente lo había estado más y se había sacudido su agarre con un grito indignado y una diatribia en la punto de su lengua sobre lo malditamente arrogante que ella era, como debería conocer su lugar, dejar de comportarse como una hombre y ser el jodido adorno que estaba destinada a ser; ella lo había abofeteado **duro**, Robert había estado furioso trayéndolos inmediatamente a su solar y gritándoles de una forma que nunca había visto dirigida a ella en ningún momento— Te amo lo suficiente Lyanna pero no será bajo mi techo que te vea levantar la mano a mi hermano por mucho que el pequeño hijo de puta se lo merezca —había rugido conteniéndose claramente para devolverle el bofetón que había marcado en rojo el pómulo de su pequeño buen hermano, seguidamente Robert se giró a Renly y le dio una mirada calculadora de ojos entrecerrados— Vas a ir a Piedraverde y no saldrás de allí hasta que el puto Rey Aerys abandone este miserable mundo de mierda en el que vivimos —la conversación tuvo su fin allí cuando Robert abandono el solar tras dar un portazo, Renly había partido a la mañana siguiente en un barco al amanecer, era una cosa monstruosa que había sido terminada hacía apenas una luna La Virtud fue la manera en que Robert la nombro; ella aun no podía bajar el trago amargo que el nombre y la oscura mirada familiar que Renly estaba dándole le provocaba

De alguna manera grotesca y poética el Rey había muerto sorpresivamente solo siete vueltas a la luna después de la sentencia que Robert le había dado a Renly; fue una noticia que trajo paz a los Siete Reinos, Aerys II Targaryen el Rey Loco estaba **muerto**, muerto de inanición si los comentarios de la gente eran ciertos _Un despojo de hombre, mis señores, nada más que pellejo y huesos su cadáver_, la servidumbre había soltado a quien sea que le preguntase donde o como se originó el rumor era dificil de decir ante la poca comunicación que cualquier persona importante dentro de la Fortaleza Roja quisiese compartir. Rhaella Targaryen, la Reina Viuda ahora era quien comandaba en Desembarco del Rey, su primera proclama había sido por su heredero y la segunda era por la presencia de los Señores de las Grandes Casas de los Siete Reino, ella navego durante el siguiente mes sobre el viaje que dieron a la Capital casi en automático, Renly había ido con ellos para que Robert pudiera jurar lealtad al Rey. El día de la coronación se dio con todos los señores de las Grandes Casas y un puñado de Casas Menores de cada Reino presentes dentro y fuera del Septo de Baelor, el príncipe Rhaegar fue coronado ante los siete con la sencilla Corona del Rey Aegon III y su esposa, la princesa Elia fue agasajada con la delicada Corona de la Reina Alysanne la Bondadosa, Aegon Targaryen fue nombrado Príncipe de Rocadragon y finalmente todos habian tenido la grata sorpresa de conocer a la segunda hija del Rey concebida y dada a luz contra todo pronóstico en la infame Rocadragon durante su autoexilio, Rhaenys y Visenya fueron coronadas como legitimas princesas de la Casa Targaryen, sin embargo ambas hermanas eran tan diferentes entre sí como el agua y el aceite allí donde Rhaenys poseía la piel oscura de su madre Visenya portaba una piel pálida de porcelana, ante el cabello marrón decorado por un mechón de cabello Targaryen de Rhaenys, el cabello oscuro como la noche sin estrellas de Visenya contrastaba y mientras los ojos de Rhaenys de un violeta muy oscuro podían confundirse fácilmente con los ojos negros de su señora madre, los ojos de Visenya jugaban ante la luz de azul a violeta, Lyanna se encontró buscando algo de Elia en la niña pero había sido una búsqueda infructuosa, aunque más tarde Robert le contaría sobre lo mucho que la princesa se parecía a su abuela Rhaelle _Tiene el cabello Blackwood de la Reina Betha, igual que Saandra lo heredo de nuestra abuela_, Lyanna no pudo evitar el oscuro remolino de repulsión que el solo nombre y lo que le hizo a Robert evoco, aun si las princesas realmente no se parecían entre si ambas hermanas parecían amarse bien y eran indiscutiblemente las hijas de Rhaegar cuando mirabas sus rasgos antinaturalmente bellos de la Antigua Valirya, incluso si la nariz de Rhaenys era más aguileña o la barbilla de Visenya era más prominente

Los Grandes Señores se quedaron un buen par de lunas en la Capital, mientras se juraban votos, se establecían leyes y se aplicaban reformas, asi que sin nada más que hacer las esposas e hijas de los distintos señores que se encontraban presentes en la Capital se precipitaron a explorar el Castillo yendo a los distintos jardines públicos, desde donde estaban los árboles frutales que habian sido regalos para la Princesa Elia desde Dorne hasta los jardines de estatuas que contenían a cada Rey de Targaryen y su esposa en él, lentamente las Damas de las distintas casas conocieron a la misteriosa mujer que había llegado con el Rey y empezaron los rumores sobre ella; que su melena era de un color cobrizo entre marrón oscuro y rojo sangre que siempre portaba en distintos estilos más bien humildes, el como hacía ver antinaturales los profundos ojos azules que portaba, que siempre estaba ataviada en escandalosos vestidos dornienses y que solo en raras ocasiones le habian visto con vestidos apropiados, como era Ser Jaime Lanister quien siempre cuidaba su espalda y el cómo siempre estaba acompañada por los hijos del Rey, su hermano o la propia madre de este; les cantaba cuando lo pedían además de arrullarlos y jugar con ellos si lo deseaban, al final de la vuelta lunar toda persona dentro y fuera de la Corte del Rey sabia el nombre de la misteriosa mujer; **Rhaendra** y si la manera en que los príncipes de la Corona estaban tan familiarizados con ella y parecían respetarla y amarla con devoción decía algo de cualquier relación que el Rey o la Reina llevaran con dicha mujer ahora era más que clara para toda persona de la capital sin importar su estado de nacimiento. No fue sino hasta mucho después que Lyanna tendría el gusto, por asi decirlo, de encontrarse a la mujer en persona ahora que la cantidad de nobles que fluían por los pasillos de la Fortaleza había disminuido considerablemente, mientras su marido se entretenía con el Rey y la Reina en la sala del trono ella había estado caminando por uno de los jardines interiores del Castillo con Jon contra su pecho cuando le diviso; caminaba lentamente de una forma que se le antojaba familiar siendo escoltada por Ser Jaime, llevaba al Príncipe Viserys agarrado de la mano y delante de ella la princesa Rhaenys corría dando grititos de júbilo siendo seguida con pasos inseguros por el Príncipe Aegon que arrastraba de la mano a una tímida y tambaleante Visenya, su cabello descansaba suelto sobre su espalda con gruesos mechones posados sobre sus hombros y dos delgadas secciones de estos recogidos perezosamente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, estaba ataviada en un vestido al más puro estilo dorniense con toda la espalda descubierta y por el contrario un escote generoso pero recatado sostenido por delgadas tiras de tela, era de color negro, en sus rodillas empezaba a tornarse dorado, seguido de naranja y finalmente rojo brillante que la hacía ver exótica de la forma en que las personas extranjeras resaltaban y ella sintió la curiosidad crecer abundante en su pecho

Y tan rapido como vino se fue, una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras Rhaendra se inclinaba sobre el Príncipe Viserys y ella sintió como todo su mundo parecía venirse de cabeza cuando vio los ojos de la vanagloriada amante del Rey _Eran los ojos de Saandra_. La misma curva, las frondosas pestañas y las cejas siempre inclinadas a fruncirse de la manera más leve cuando se relajaba y creía que no había nadie a su alrededor, la forma en que caminaba por los jardines y pasillos del Castillo como si fuera la dueña del lugar, de la misma forma que había avanzado por Harrenhal _Soy mejor que tú, solo mírame_ y luego había estado esa cosa con el hermano del Rey, era de conocimiento público que ella no tomaba en brazos a ninguno de los príncipes reales, ¿pero al Príncipe Viserys? La manera en que se inclinó y lo puso en su cadera mientras caminaba, como acaricio sus cabellos y le arrullo de forma suave era la forma en que la había visto acunar a Renly en el pasado. Lívida ella se había acercado a la mujer con gesto decidido y solo Ser Jaime Lanister la había detenido de golpearla interponiéndose en su camino, la mujer se giró a verla con un brillo comprensivo y sin temor alguno la invito a caminar a su lado con una sonrisita cínica que avivaba las llamas de su furia— Lady Lyanna Baratheon —ella saludo, había algo en su tono de voz bajo y seductor que hacia su estómago girar de forma desagradable— Este debe ser el heredero de Bastión de Tormentas, es una cosita tan linda —ella se inclinó sobre Jon con una sonrisa muy suave, acariciando el costado de las mejillas gordas de su hijo, pudo ver la nostalgia en los ojos azules antes de que se incorporara y retrocediera, con un ademan la invito a caminar por el jardín, el príncipe Viserys la observaba de manera penetrante con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de la mujer que ella encontraba tan similar a Saandra, tuvieron una larga charla respecto a los jardines, los niños como llevo su embarazo y finalmente indago sobre la manera en que le sobrellevo su nuevo hogar

Ella había dudado al principio sobre llegar a algo tan íntimo con una desconocida que le traía escalofríos desagradables pero entonces la mujer se inclinó sobre ella con gesto conspirador— Solo es sana curiosidad mi Señora; encontrara divertido saber que no soy realmente de Poniente, se de los rumores que se hablan a mi espalda, una bastarda Celtigar o Velaryon, tal vez incluso una dorniense, sin embargo le sombrara saber que en realidad soy Pentoshi mi señora nada más lejano de la realidad que cualquiera de ustedes occidentales piense de mí, llegue a Marcaderiva semanas antes de que el Príncipe volviera a Rocadragon, solo hice una visita y llame su atencion lo suficiente que aparentemente era la intención de Lord Velaryon, es una cosa curiosa el que tenga los ojos de la amada muerta del Rey —ella siguió narrando de forma sarcástica mientras se paraba a mirar a los príncipes tratar de trepar un manzano— Fue dificil para mi familiarizarme a Rocadragon y aún más a esta ciudad, a veces trato de imaginar cómo sería mi vida lejos de la influencia del príncipe pero lamentablemente siempre termina de manera miserable sin los príncipes en ella —hay añoranza en sus ojos mientras ve a los príncipes más jóvenes, puede ver su agarre en Viserys apretarse antes de que ella vuelva a sonreír de la misma forma arrogante— Fui la nodriza de los príncipes; la Reina tiene una salud delicada y no pudo producir la leche necesaria, eso era algo que yo tenía de sobra; nació muerto, una cosa tan pequeña. Fui la perfecta nodriza para los hijos del Rey —ella escupió entre dientes de forma amarga, Lyanna la vio alejarse de ella en dirección de los niños y escucho su pequeña charla con Rhaenys sobre desistir de trepar al árbol y enfilar al castillo para que pudiera prepararlos para la cena, Ser Jaime avanzo lentamente cuando Rhaendra hizo un ademan de despedida hacia ella, cinco minutos después había desaparecido en el interior del Castillo como si nunca hubiera estado allí _Al Rey le atrajo por su similitud con Saandra, eso significa que no estoy loca y realmente se parece a ella_, pudo respirar de forma normal otra vez y finalmente se decidió por realmente disfrutar de su paseo en los jardines mientras arrullaba a un enfadado Jon sobre su vientre suavemente hinchado, no podía esperar por regresar a Bastión de Tormentas

Elia no supo en que momento perdió su corazón, ciertamente no en Rhaegar; le apreciaba como compañero y padre de sus hijos pero no había amor real entre ellos, solo se había despertado un día y había visto esos ojos azules alegres mirándola dormir y sabía que lo había perdido para siempre. Al principio estaba enojada, después de la escena en Harrenhal con la corona de rosas ella había discutido con Rhaegar a fondo su decisión, no sabía cómo ni en qué momento habian estado a solas el tiempo suficiente para que esta cosa surgiera pero ahora la evidencia se posaba flagrante en la cabeza de la Baratheon mientras ella estaba cargando un niño en su vientre ¿_Debería preocuparme de ver a los Fuegoscuro renacer con esa niña?_ Fue una enorme sorpresa verla aparecer en su tienda esa noche, deseaba abofetearla por su descaro hasta que proceso lo que hacía, entrego la corona y rogo su perdón de forma casi histérica, cuando la niña levanto el rosto Elia no pudo más que contener el aliento por el asombro ante las marcas y cuando se habian sentado a la mesa tuvo un momento dificil aguantando la furia que la embargo al ver las huellas de abuso más antiguas, la noche avanzo muy lenta mientras la niña explicaba entre lágrimas y se encontró cada vez más enojada con lo que decía _Ella cree que merece el maltrato, la pobre niña_. Para las siguientes lunas cuando ya había dado a luz a Aegon y las bodas de los norteños se acercaban Rhaegar ya había hecho un movimiento clave que cambiaría las cosas para siempre, ella tuvo que poner su mejor cara indiferente ante los rumores que se expandieron por la Capital tras el anuncio de la muerte de la joven hermana del Señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta y cada vez que esa maldita canción sonaba en la corte por orden del Rey ella se mordía la lengua. No pudo ser más feliz cuando el viejo loco prescindía de su presencia más a menudo que no y mientras ante el corte fingía sufrir el rechazo del Rey internamente contaba los días para que Rhaegar viniera a sacarla de este pozo de mierda que llamaban Capital

De regreso a Rocadragon ella se encontró arrepintiéndose ampliamente una vez dentro del castillo, Lady Saandra se veía impresionante con su vientre hinchado incluso si aún se apresuraba a mostrarse cortes y correcta ante ella y Ashara, habitaba en las cámaras que habian pertenecido a la primera Rhaenys que originalmente estaban destinadas a ser la guardería de sus hijos, Elia habitaba las cámaras de Visenya y al igual que las de Saandra se conectaban con las de Aegon el Conquistador por medio de una discreta puerta escondida tras las cortinas que era donde Rhaegar dormía, la niña nunca le impuso su presencia y se negaba a abandonar sus cámaras, era respetuosa cuando le hablaba y se aseguraba de no tocar a Rhaenys o Aegon cuando Rhaegar la impulsaba a visitarla, Saandra y su marido habian llevado acabo un matrimonio a la usanza de los Antiguos Dioses ante el árbol corazón de Refugio Estival donde ser Arthur Dayne y Jon Connington la llevaron poco después de su supuesta muerte, la niña no parecía creerse una princesa y ciertamente no parecía codiciar ser una Reina era simplemente feliz con las pequeñas visitas de Rhaegar y sus días tranquilos bordando vestidos de bebe, Elia no la consideraba una amenaza pero seguía sintiéndose incomoda cada vez que tenía contacto con sus hijos y eso no cambio incluso una vez que empezó a amamantar a Aegon en su lugar cuando ya no pudo producir más leche; en realidad lo esperaba con todo el estrés que había sufrido las ultimas lunas después del trauma del parto y la travesía en barco que la marcaron profundamente, lo que ciertamente no se espero fue que la mujer se encontrara tan contenta haciéndolo, la vio acoger a su pequeño en su pecho como si ella le hubiera dado a luz, cantarle nanas y acariciar su pequeña espalda una vez que había sido saciado, fue algo común sentarse en el cuarto de Saandra con Rhaenys sentada no muy lejos de sus pies mientras la segunda esposa acunaba a su hijo en su pecho, incluso una vez que dio a luz y eran dos bebes sobre su torso alimentándose al mismo tiempo de ella. Casi esperaba que Saandra se aventurara al mundo ahora que ya no poseía un vientre que dificultaba sus movimientos y se presentara ante todos como la segunda esposa de Rhaegar, sin embargo, enseñándole que nunca terminaría de sorprenderla Saandra la saludo efusivamente una mañana cualquiera en la que llevaba a Aegon a ser alimentado con un cambio drástico en su apariencia

No estaba segura de como logro el tono pero la cabellera negra de Saandra se había ido recubierta de un tono marrón rojizo que le hacía recordar la madera de caoba de la que había estado hecho el bastón de su madre, sus ojos Baratheon aún estaban allí pero lucían antinaturales combinados con su cabello, cuando Elia le pregunto la razón no pudo estar más conmovida— Lamento si le di una impresión equivocada Princesa pero cuando dije mis votos matrimoniales ante el Árbol Corazón no lo hice pensando en hacerme con el título que es legítimamente suyo; quería un hogar y una familia que pudiera llamar mia, ahora los tengo y no hay nada más que pueda desear —asi fue como Rhaendra había nacido, para el mundo Visenya era su hija y Saandra había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, la mujer Pentoshi que habian traído a la corte era solo el fantasma de la mujer que Rhaegar había deseado; un vil remplazo. Pero no había nada más alejado de la verdad; Elia había aprendido a amar a Saandra lentamente, habian sido cosas sutiles las que le había encandilado, la manera en que miraba a Rhaenys y Aegon no tenía nada que envidiarle con la forma en que miraba a la pequeña Visenya, no le importó hacerse pasar por una puta si eso significaba que no amenazaría la posición de Elia en su vida, no trataba de monopolizar a Rhaegar a pesar del obvio amor que le tenía y en cambio trataba de siempre incluirla en los planes que tuvieran para el día. La primera vez que se habian besado había sido en la playa, Rhaegar arrullaba a Anya mientras Egg dormía tumbado en la manta junto a él, Rhae recogía caracoles de la orilla y ellas charlaban ociosamente a unos metros sobre otra manta, Elia estaba mirando la forma en que los labios rosados se movían mientras le contaba sobre la playa de Bastión de Tormentas y entonces se habian inclinado sobre su boca por un impulso antes de analizar lo que estaba haciendo, Saandra se había avergonzado profundamente pero no se apartó en ningún momento del contacto, un par de minutos después la tenía extendida sobre la manta con el cabello en todas direcciones, los pómulos de un lindo tono rojo y la respiración entrecortada, desde entonces Elia aprovechaba cualquier situación para empujar un beso en sus labios llenos y ver al preciosa mirada tímida que le enviaría entre sus pestañas

A Rhaegar no parecía molestarle sus avances en su esposa más joven asi que Elia siguió empujando hasta que había conseguido a Saandra entre sus sabanas, desnuda como el día que nació y jadeando ante el mínimo movimiento de sus dedos en su dirección, entonces había empujado a la niña más allá; esperándola desnuda entre sus sabanas uno de los días que sabía Rhaegar visitaba su cama, su marido no parecía muy escandalizado pero Saandra parecía una fresa madura cuando analizo lo que estaba haciendo, ella se incorporó de las sabanas y avanzo en su dirección, besando sus labios y cuello mientras la despojaba de su vestido y la halaba a la cama, Rhaegar se unió a ella una vez que su pequeño ciervo empezó a llamar su nombre entre besos. Las cosas fueron mejor entre ellos a partir de entonces, Saandra no tenía un hueso dominante en su cuerpo y en la cama era macilla para moldear bajo sus dedos hábiles, la pequeña Dama aprendió a complacerlos a ambos con sus manos y boca, estando siempre en el medio de ambos Elia le enseño a montar a Rhaegar y a follarla a ella de forma satisfactoria, habían pasado varias lunas desde que cualquiera de ellos durmiera en su propia cama lejos el uno del otro cuando Elia se despertó con la cabeza entre un par de pechos suaves y caricias ligeras en su cabello, sentía las piernas de Saandra rodear las suyas y atraerlas hacia si mientras que el brazo de Rhaegar debajo de sus propias tetas apretaba la cintura estrecha de la menor, se encontró contemplando la forma en que habian avanzado las cosas y no hallo disgusto alguno en su corazón por la chica complaciente, más tarde en el año; una luna antes de que Rhaella les convocara en la Capital despertó para encontrarse unos bonitos ojos azules mirándola dormir con gesto alegre, el aire había abandonado su pecho y solo entonces estuvo absolutamente segura de que amaba a Saandra como no había podido amar a Rhaegar, el anillo que su Dama usaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda se lo había dado Elia su ultimo día en el barco rumbo a la Capital como una forma simbólica de su unión tal y como lo hacían en las antiguas bodas Rhoynar. Rhaegar y ella no se amaban entre si pero amaban a Saandra y ella les amaba de regreso desde el fondo de su corazón, lo demostraba cada vez que caminaba por los jardines con la marca de una simple amante colgando del ruedo de su falda, cada vez que sostenía a Egg o Rhae con amor y los arrullaba como si fueran Anya, cada vez que negaba su nombre y sonreía a las personas que hablaban a sus espaldas

Porque mientras Rhaegar y ella reinaban sobre los Sietes Reinos Saandra reinaba en sus corazones con sus gestos dulces y generosos cuando tarde en la noche después de un duro día en la Corte volvían a las cámaras reales y ella estaba allí, esperándolos envuelta en uno de sus bonitos camisones con el cabello suelto y decorado por la recatada corona de Naerys que le habian otorgado en la noche de su coronación, ella se acercaría a saludarlos con besos y los ayudaría a despojarse de sus vestimentas a favor de una más livianas antes de llevarlos a la mesa para una cena ligera o a la bañera que tenía preparada con agua tibia y esencias donde los ayudaría a lavarse y relajarse de forma adecuada, algunas veces tendrían una tranquila sesión de sexo o simplemente se acomodarían en la cama donde Saandra los acunaría a ambos contra su cuerpo con suaves caricias y canciones hasta que se dormían, sí; Elia había sido desplazada a favor de Saandra en algún momento del pasado, pero ahora no concebía su vida sin la Dama que abandono todo por ellos, Elia aprendió a amar a esa Reina del Amor y la Belleza que Rhaegar había honrado hace tantas lunas atrás en un Castillo embrujado


End file.
